


A Little Secret In Black Lace

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95), oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hux is a Tease, Kissing, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, mouthing naughty bits through lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “Please.” Luminous eyes stared into his own as the knight stroked his back, clearly looking for a clasp or zipper to remove the garment with. Hux took his wrists and gently moved his hands away and Kylo buried his face in his shoulder in clear frustration. He took a moment to appreciate the damp heat of his breath and how it kissed his skin through the lace. Proper kisses followed, trailing up his shoulder to his neck again. A soft bite offered Hux a taste of what Kylo wanted to give him -- presumably so long as he removed the barrier between them.Hux hadn’t bought this piece to have it ripped off, though. He intended to enjoy it and he would make sure Kylo did the same. It was too nice, too perfect to just be removed.





	A Little Secret In Black Lace

 

As he entered their quarters in the evening, Hux held back a smile. He’d spent his shift enjoying a secret he’d kept from Kylo since the package arrived that morning. Though a warm reception seemed inevitable, his heart pounded and he didn’t fail to notice Kylo’s gaze on him as he carefully removed his great coat and gloves before unfastening the clasps of his uniform. He turned, affecting a demure stance as his shirt slipped away to reveal the black lace bodysuit beneath it. Feeling hot under Kylo’s scrutiny, he continued with his trousers until he stood in his bedroom in nothing but a flimsy one piece that skimmed over the curves of his torso, groin and buttocks and left little to the imagination. He loved the way the lace felt against his skin, the way it provided a barrier between his sensitive nipples and the stiff uniform duty required of him. It was a newer, bolder purchase than the lace and satin underthings he regularly treated himself to.

 

He turned back to Kylo with a half-smile flitting over his lips. “Now now, it’s not polite to stare.”

 

Kylo shed the last of his clothes and stepped forward to put his hands on Hux’s shoulders as if to smooth out hand-stitched pattern of flowers.

 

“I could be persuaded not to look if I get to touch as much as I like.” A grin lit up his face as his fingers skimmed Hux’s narrow chest.

 

“I’ll allow it,” Hux said with a cheeky smile. He loved how much Kylo enjoyed these types of things. It seemed he could never get enough of seeing Hux in skimpy little numbers but this was a whole new experience. The lace clung to every curve, accentuating each one with care.

 

Hux savored the feeling of Kylo’s warm hands running over the lace, just enough contact to make him shiver but not enough to provide real satisfaction. He could tell by the look in Kylo’s eyes that he’d definitely made a good purchase. He felt powerful in the thin bodysuit and he loved knowing that he could make Kylo feel this way with just one look.

 

Kylo leaned in close to whisper,  _ “take it off,” _ against the shell of his ear. The soft kiss to his jawline that followed left him weak in the knees. Kylo nuzzled his cheek before catching his lips in a pleading kiss.

 

“Please.” Luminous eyes stared into his own as the knight stroked his back, clearly looking for a clasp or zipper to remove the garment with. Hux took his wrists and gently moved his hands away and Kylo buried his face in his shoulder in clear frustration. He took a moment to appreciate the damp heat of his breath and how it kissed his skin through the lace. Proper kisses followed, trailing up his shoulder to his neck again. A soft bite offered Hux a taste of what Kylo wanted to give him -- presumably so long as he removed the barrier between them.

 

Hux hadn’t bought this piece to have it ripped off, though. He intended to enjoy it and he would make sure Kylo did the same. It was too nice, too  _ perfect _ to just be removed.

 

“Not yet.” Hux leaned up to kiss Kylo softly. “You’ll have to be patient, my love.”

 

He reached for Kylo’s hands and moved them to his lace clad hips. If he could direct Kylo’s eager lust away from the end goal, maybe he’d slow down enough to appreciate the fine textures this particular garment had to offer. The soft lace could certainly have more benefits than looking pretty.

 

Kylo gave his hips a squeeze and left his hands drift lower, idly tracing the pattern with a finger where it scrolled over the curve of his bottom.

 

“You look incredible,” he said, fitting his palms against Hux’s cheeks where they peeked out from the edges of the lace. “Delicate but strong,” he added. “I want to take you to bed. Please.”

 

Kylo’s arms slipped around him again, this time to lift him -- hoist him up until Kylo had to crane his neck up to kiss him again as he awkwardly headed towards the bed. Hux found himself placed on the edge of the mattress with Kylo kneeling in front of him. His knight took one leg in both hands and began to kiss his way up Hux’s calf and over his knee, refusing to break eye contact.

 

Hux couldn’t look away from Kylo’s intense gaze as he made his way up Hux’s leg. It was enthralling and it felt wonderful but if Kylo was going to tease, Hux would just tease right back. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s silky hair and tugged gently so Kylo would look at him. 

 

“Let’s go to bed,” he said. “I’ve had quite a long day and I’m rather sleepy.”

 

Hux laughed at the horrified look on Kylo’s face. Hux crawled up the bed, making sure to give Kylo a lovely view of his creamy buttocks and thighs as he went. He pulled back the blankets and curled under them, still ignoring the protests from his partner. If Kylo wanted to come, Hux wouldn’t stop him, but he was tired and in no mood to do all the work. He’d leave that to Kylo.

 

The sound of clothing hastily removed and tossed to the floor precluded the mattress dipping beneath him as Kylo crawled up to cuddle him from behind.  

 

“Why are you so cruel to me?” his knight murmured, fitting himself up so close that Hux could feel the searing heat of his groin right up against his ass, the hard press of his untouched cock.  He let those big warm hands flit over his body, sliding up and down the lace as Kylo emitted a little moan of frustration. 

 

“I need to be inside you.”

 

“You don’t  _ need _ that, Kylo.”

 

Hux closed his eyes and listened to Kylo whine quietly behind him. Amused by Kylo’s neediness, the corners of his mouth quirked up. He’d let Kylo do whatever he wanted, so long as Hux kept his bodysuit on. Kylo’s idea seemed to be half-hearted thrusts against Hux’s ass but he didn’t mind. He just wanted a bit of rest after a long shift on the bridge.

 

Hux couldn’t hold back a bigger grin as Kylo began to grind against him in earnest. He did enjoy teasing Kylo; it was really quite fun to get him riled up and frustrated. Every thrust of Kylo’s came with a little grunt and Hux was getting hard just listening to them. If Kylo wanted to take care of that, Hux wouldn’t say no.

 

He turned his face into the pillow and sighed as the fabric grew damp with precome. Kylo gripped his ass for purchase and then his hips again when he couldn’t get the friction he wanted. The hot panting against the back of his neck almost set him off and he debated slipping a hand down to help but stopped himself. Kylo always enjoyed the slow build up, much as he denied it.  The more insatiable he grew the better it would be for both of them. 

 

What he didn’t expect was the brief loss of contact followed by the shock of Kylo’s mouth between his legs. An earnest tongue lapped at the lace that stretched over his ass, pressing insistently at the small amount of give between his cheeks. With a muffled laugh he parted his legs a little to welcome the sensation and closed his eyes. Kylo huffed a little against the back of his scrotum, burying his nose in the fabric.  

 

Hux let himself relax and enjoy the heat of Kylo’s mouth and the subtle scratch of the lace against his skin. Kylo couldn’t quite get far enough to rim him properly through the lace, but that didn’t stop him from making a valiant effort. He felt the nudge of Kylo’s nose against his cheeks and smiled. He loved Kylo’s nose, especially with all the poking and prodding it did between his legs.

 

He resisted grinding back against Kylo and tried hard to ignore his leaking cock but that was becoming more and more difficult by the minute. He could feel little beads of precome soaking into the lace and his cock twitched against its lacy prison as Kylo lapped at a particularly tender spot.

 

“I know just what you need,” Kylo said, rolling Hux onto his back and offering him a playful smirk before dipping back down to nibble at his inner thigh, inching closer and closer to the place Hux wanted him the most.

 

“Maybe this will persuade my general to show me some mercy.”

 

Kylo licked the outline of his cock through the lace, making Hux gasp and writhe a little. All pretense of trying to sleep lost, he let himself be manhandled into position to receive every benefit of Kylo’s hungry mouth. With his cock flat against his belly and straining against the bodysuit, he could only push up against every possessive pass of Kylo’s tongue. Plush lips pressed the head and gave it a little suck. Thighs trembling, Hux threw his head back and cried out a little.

 

The sensations through the lace were more intense than Hux had expected.The damp lace clung to every curve of his cock and he couldn’t hold back a moan as Kylo ducked his head and lapped at the outline of his lace-clad balls. It was overwhelming and he could feel Kylo’s hot breath coming in pants against his sensitive skin. He glanced down and saw Kylo’s hips moving slowly against the mattress.

 

Every little nip, lick, or gentle kiss drove Hux wild. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d even thought about sleeping when he could have been doing this all along. Kylo’s mouth seemed to be everywhere at once and exactly where Hux needed it most. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

 

Kylo obeyed the unspoken request with enthusiasm, worshipping the head of his cock before laving the shaft with his tongue. He pressed a kiss to the base -- a gesture so strangely tender Hux nearly came from the sensation. As Kylo ramped up the attention, he propped his head up on the pillow to fix his eyes again on the sight of his lover’s muscular buttocks undulating against the bed. With a barely restrained shout he came just as Kylo’s mouth found his cockhead again. Between Kylo’s messy tongue and his spurting erection, the lace at his front didn’t stand a chance.

 

Hux reeled with sensation as Kylo worked him through his orgasm, licking at him softly and placing kisses on his thighs. After a moment Hux had to push him away, quickly becoming overstimulated by Kylo’s mouth and the drag of the lace against his oversensitive cock. He tugged at Kylo’s hair gently, urging him to get closer so he could kiss him. Kylo obliged and Hux sighed contentedly into the kiss. He could feel Kylo’s hips still working against the mattress and he reached down to give Kylo’s ass a squeeze.

 

Kylo groaned into the kiss and readjusted to slot his cock between Hux’s thighs.

 

“Please,” he whispered, “Let me finish here. Up against you where I belong.” He sweetened the request with a little nip on Hux’s lower lip -- just enough pressure to let Hux know how badly Kylo wanted him.

 

How could he deny such a request? He nodded, squeezing Kylo's firm cheeks again, urging him to continue. He gasped as Kylo thrust into the tight press of his thighs, letting out a groan of his own. Hux brought his hands up to Kylo's face, cupping it softly and kissing him deeply as Kylo continued to roll his hips.

 

“ _ Oh _ … you’re perfect,” Kylo purred into the kiss, sounding utterly wrecked. He dipped his head to bury his face against Hux’s shoulder as he quickened his pace with a little huff of contentment. Hux ran his fingers through sweaty hair, closing his eyes to focus on the soft needy sounds Kylo rumbled against his collarbone, his neck.

 

All too soon Kylo climaxed with a shudder and collapsed atop him, a comforting weight across his body.

 

“Mmm… sorry,” Kylo said finally as rolled onto his back and stretched. “Your lace…”

 

“Yes, between us I’m afraid we’ve made quite a mess of it. I’d better take it off before this dries. It’ll be hard to clean up if I don’t,” Hux said as he started tugging the straps off his shoulders and shimmying the lace down his body. Once it was off he wiped away the excess and tossed the bodysuit to the floor in an unusual display of messiness. He felt too sated and relaxed to care about that at the moment. All he wanted was to lean back and settle into Kylo’s arms.

 

He turned to look at Kylo over his shoulder, wondering why he wasn’t leaning in to hold him like he usually did. Kylo fixed him with an incredulous look.

 

“Don’t give me that face,” Hux said, crawling back into bed. “You were the one who got me all worked up.” But he couldn’t help but grin at the tiny scowl he received in return.

 

“Come here,” he said, “don’t be petulant. I know you enjoyed yourself.” He took Kylo in his arms instead, drawing him back down against the pillows and kissing his face until it softened again. “You were wonderful,” he added, touching Kylo’s cheek and earning an eager kiss in return. As they fit their bodies together he sighed, almost enticed by the heat and slight friction to start up all over again. Kylo held him close and ran his hands over all his newly revealed flesh, cupped his balls like he’d missed them.  

 

Hux ran his fingers through Kylo's hair and sighed under the soft touches. He was far too sleepy now to go again but the touching was meant to comfort and soothe rather than arouse and he knew that. He nuzzled his face against Kylo's shoulder.

 

“Perhaps in the morning I'll let you wake me up with something nice,” he said sleepily.

 

“Something nice, hm?” Kylo pressed a kiss to his jaw, brushed his nose against Hux’s earlobe. “Maybe you’ll wake to find me sinking down on your hard cock and seating myself there. Maybe those pretty eyes will flutter open as I clench around your erection. Would that be a nice surprise for my General?”

 

His voice drifted away as he busied his mouth with other pursuits.

 

The idea was terribly arousing. Hux couldn't do much more than nod against the side of Kylo's neck, softly mouthing at his skin while he did. He wasn't sure how he'd ever get to sleep knowing that was waiting for him when he woke up but Kylo was already settling down and wrapping him in his arms. He was so warm and comfortable that it didn't take him long to start drifting off, even as Kylo continued his lazy kisses. His dreams would be sweet but the morning even sweeter.

 


End file.
